The Virus
by Ukaneful
Summary: Jinx get's the fever one day. Read about her adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx was watching a movie with her friends, Gizmo and Mammoth. It was Resident Evil. Jinx didn't care much for zombie movies but she did it for Gizmo, who was way into the franchise. They were watching it at the begining. All of them had ordered pizza.

There was a knock at the door.

"Pizza delivery" said the delivery man.

Gizmo answered the door.

"That will be $10.99"

"Fat chance, Mammoth, take care of this loser!" said Gizmo.

Mammoth threw the guy outside and took the pizza.

"And don't come back!"

He ran away limping.

The movie was on pause. Each grabbed a plate and took two slices. They helped themselves to soda in the fridge. Gizmo unpaused the movie. Once the movie was over, all of them went to sleep.

Jinx woke up in the middle of the night. She felt terrible and thirsty. Jinx got out of bed and went in the kitchen. She had a glass of water. After feeling a little better, she went back to bed.

Many hours later, after her journey to the kitchen, she still couldn't sleep. Jinx decided she had enough and once and for all to get to the bottom of this. She entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabnet. She took the thermometer and checked her temperature.

102 fahrenheit

Damn! she thought. Gizmo said he wasn't sick. He's gonna pay in the morning! She took two tablets of Ibuprofen and finally went to sleep. Whatever was to come tommorow, it wasn't going to be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jinx woke up and she still felt as terrible as ever. She lifted herself out of the bed and was all sweaty. She was defiantley not happy. Gizmo and mammoth were still asleep. Gizmo would pay!

Jinx carefully snuck out of her bed and tiptoed to Gizmo's room. She skillfully opened the door without a sound. She walked steadily towards Gizmo, close to his face. Getting down to michief wasn''t her plan today, but this time she would make an exception. She let out a big sneeze and a cough, waking Gizmo up in the process.

"Whoah, hey, WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"You gave me your sickness, that's what's going on!"

"What are you talking about?" Gizmo asked

"Last night"

Jinx went over the details of last night, how she woke up and had trouble sleeping.

"How is that my fault?"

"Gizmo, I woke up and had 102 fahrenheit!"

"Oh no-don't try to blame your sickness on me! Boy is the boss gonna be mad when she find's out your-"

"No, headmistress won't find out a word. I can still fight, I can, I just need to take extra precautions. Wake Mammoth up! I need to talk to him too!"

"Ok, ok, criminy!"

Gizmo went to Mammoths room, but he was nowhere to be found. Gizmo continued searching until he found him in the kitchen, as always. He was serving himself a stack of eggs and a load of bacon.

"Mammoth, come down here!" Gizmo shouted

"What's all the racket?"

"You'll see, come on!"

Mammoth followed Gizmo to find a very disgruntled Jinx.

"Mammoth!"

"What?!" he shouted

Jinx showed him her current state. Still in her sleeping arrangement, face red, flushed and her hair a mess. From a second look, he realized that Jinx looked terrible. Well, more so than usual.

"I still don't get it."

"UGH- I'm sick you nit wit!"

Mammoth looked just as confused as Gizmo was, until both of them explained what had happened. Mammoth exclaimed that he had nothing to do with Jinx getting sick and that he was healthy as ever. Jinx decided it was time to retrace her steps and find the culprit behind this. She remembered after fighting the Titans and being in prison. Great, just her luck.

Jinx ordered her friends to follow her.

**(Authors Note: Sorry, I know it's not much, but that's all I can think of at the moment. The good news is I finally got inspiration enough to get off my lazy bum and write another chapter. I should have two more soon. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the prison it took Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo a life time before they found the guy they needed. He was short, stocky and bald like Gizmo. He had a runny nose and was sneezing. It didn't look good. Jinx was ready to pounce.

"I don't know watch-er-talking about, I aint sick. Ahh-ahh-choo!"

his sneezing said otherwise.

"Nice try old man! Now I have to deal with the headmistress because of you!"

"Head mistress? What head mistress?"

"The head mistress at the Academy, duh!"

"Ah, yes, the headmistress, I remember her fondly."

The man adjusted his glasses. The stach tickled his nose and he sneezed again.

"Achoo!"

"Man, watch where your sneezing that thing!" Gizmo said

"Yeah!" replied Mammoth

"Sorry, my apologies. My name is Mort. You are young students I presume?"

"Yeah, and were not happy with what you did to angry eyes here!"

"Pipe down Gizmo!" Jinx shouted

"Speak for yourself." Gizmo muttered

"We need to know how you got rid of this." replied Jinx more calmly

"Oh, miss, I am sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"WHAT?! What do you mean you can't?!" Jinx was getting angry again

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot. Not until I find and antidote." he said

"Aww, man, you gotta be kidding me! Jinx, come on! I can easily find the antidote myself!"

"I wouldn't be so sure young one."

"What?! What did you-"

"The way to find the antidote would be very precise and take a lot of work. This isn't a regular virus. You won't last without it or me."

The Hive looked at eachother. What choice did they really have?

"Ok, deal" All of them said

"But if you try any funny business, you can kiss your free ticket out of here goodbye, got it?!" Giz said

"Yes, very well."

All four of them set out to work, a plan to break the old man out of jail. The Hive weren't in their usual costumes and were in disguises. It would take at least three days tops to think of a plan. After all, they didn't want the Titans involved.

**(Authors Note: So, what do you think? Is it good so far? Leave a comment and tell me your opinions. I will have three more chapters to this, then I might post to more stories, but they won't involve the Teen Titans.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the Hive arrived in their usual disguises. They talked to the security guard and he let them in. jinx looked around and didn't see the man anywhere. He was on a pull up post doing sit up's. Jinx eyed the man curiously as he jumped from the pull up post.

Who ever thought the old man had muscle, Jinx thought as she waited for the rest of her team. Mammoth looked curious and and Gizmo looked grumpy. Neither were happy to be here. Gizmo was the first to speak up.

"All right slime ball, what's the big idea?!" he shouted

"Yeah, what are you, the incredible Hulk?" Mammoth asked

"Funny you should ask. I have been looking for such an occasion."

"An occasion for what?" Jinx inquired

"An occasion to show off my special muscle enhancer formua!"

Mort pulled a vile from his pocket. It was small and green.

"The guards never think to look in pockets, so it's safe."

Jinx studied the vile. It was hard to tell her expression because the cap she was wearing was hiding her face. It was navy along with her buttoned outfit and skirt. She had long pink stockings with black dress shoes.

"Hmmm" was all she could say.

"I don't know, seems kind of dangerous." she said

"Isn't danger what you've always wanted?" he asked

"Well..."

She looked at her friends. They seemed eager to know his plans. Afterall, what was she to say wether it was dangerous or not? She was bad luck, and bad luck often caused destruction. She finally peared from her gaze and looked at Mort.

"I guess we can try it."

"Very well, we will have to find a perfect time. It still has a few kinks that need to be worked out. Gizmo, you'll be the first to fetch my errands."

"Aww man, errands?!"

"Yes errands, and the first thing I need is a special berry, poison to be precise."

"Poison?!" he shouted

"I will extract the poison, and it will be healthy. Now fetch it for me."

"Crud!" was all Gizmo could say, before asking to leave the cell. He wasn't too different from his usual outfit. It was a faded gray and he had black shorts on with sandals. He wore a baseball cap to cover his disguise.

"Lousy scumbag!"

This was going to be a long trip

"You two will stay here. We have much to discuss."

Meanwhile, with Gizmo...

Many blocks away, he threw away his disguise. He opened up his jetpack and flew across the city. Searching for this berry was going to be tough. He scanned the area for any signs of the exoctic plant. This was hopeless! he thought, finally landing in an area.

He searched and searched until finally he found what he needed. It was the poison berry Mort was talking about! It was green and purple in appearance. The vines were long and stringy and the berry had pettles like a flower. Gizmo put a protective mask on to shield himself.

When he reached for the berry, a green substance appeared, squirting him in the face. It was a long gooey liquid.

"Eww, yuck!"

Gizmo grabbed the plant and flew off, hoping no one would see him. He used an invisibility ray. Gizmo flew safley to the prison, turning off the ray and stepping inside, with his usual disguise. The guards payed him no mind this time. Gizmo walked toward the cell and they opened it.

Mort and the rest were still discussing the plans. Gizmo heard them wispering.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" he yelled

The gang turned to look at him. Mort was the first to speak.

"Oh, very good, you finally found the berry!"

Mort took the berry and placed it in a bag.

"I will extract this later. Your friends and I were just discussing things. Mammoth will be getting the second item I need."

"that's a relief!" Gizmo said, exasperated.

"You know how hard it was to find that thing?! I could have been killed!"

"Stop being so overly dramatic Gizmo." Jinx said

Giz settled down and sat near Jinx. it was now Mammoth's turn to do an errand.

**(Author's Note: Review if you can, I'll have the next two chapters shortly. I wonder what will happen.)**


	5. Chapter 5

As Mammoth was getting ready to leave, everyone was still talking. He almost left without a single word . He knew he needed to find the antidote. Mort saw this and stopped him.

"Mammoth, your not leaving are you?"

"Uhhh-yes?" he said dumbly

"I haven't even explained the errand yet!"

"Oh...sorry." he said

Mort composed himself

"It's quit alright. Now listen, and listen carefully. I need you to steal something very valuable for me. It's located at the museum."

"The museum?"

"Yes, it's a precious heirloom to the city. "

He explained that it was a glass jar filled with a disease.

"This won't hold the cure, but I can extract this as well. After this, all we'll need is one more antidote."

"What about the formula?" he asked

"We'll save that for last, now go!"

Mammoth nodded and went toward the exit. His outfit was not that unusual. He wore a dark black hoodie and faded jeans. He had gray skecher's on. His disguise was best of all because his hood perfectly hid his face.

He left the prison without any problems. He was now on his way to the museum. He was sure after he did this, the Titans would be there. Oh well, he decided, he could always crush' em!

Mammoth was finally at the Jump City museum. He slowly entered. He quickly scouted the area to see where the jar was. If he didn't look out of place at the prison, he certainly did now. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

He finally spotted the jar. Glass just like the strange man said. It was shiny and glowing. Mammoth thought maybe he should just take it quickly and be done with it, until a worker saw him. She looked to be middle aged, but her hair was graying terribly, indicating early aging.

She wore thick glasses and her hair was tied in a bun. She had a long nose and wore an outfit very much like a librarians. She appeared to be working second shift.

"May I help you?" she asked

"Umm- no, just lookin around" he lied

The lady eyed him curiously, but shrugged it off.

"Museum closes at 3."

That means he only had a few minutes. He had to act fast and do it now. Mammoth snagged it and the alram went off. All the doors around him were closing. He tried to head for the last exit, but that was closed off as well.

"Damn it!" he shouted

The lady pushed a button and two security guards surrounded him. Mammoth wiped them out easily. When the guard on the left side of him threw a punch, he grabbed it and threw him over his body. The other guard he head butted. The two guards layed in a heap.

The lady moved quietly, too afraid to stop him on her own. Mammoth grabbed her writing desk and threw it at the door, breaking it. He ran outside. Meanwhile, the Titans were at the tower. Robin was enjoying some Tv, Raven was reading a book and Beastboy was begging to play videogames.

Starfire was in her room and Cyborg was fixing the T- car. Suddenly the alarm went on.

"Titans, trouble!" said Robin

Raven and Beastboy stopped what they were doing. Starfire came from her room and Cyborg left the T-car. Both of them were curious what was going on. Robin homed in on the tv screen and saw it was Mammoth. He had left not too long ago.

"What is it Robin?" asked Starfire

"It's Mammoth, apparently he's gone solo and stole something from the museum."

"Any leads?" asked Raven

"Not many, just one. It's a rare heirloom."

The screen zoomed in on the jar.

"Whatever it is, it must be real valuable to steal. Why else would Mammoth take it?"

"Maybe he's finally stealing something useful for a change, hahahaha!" laughed Beastboy

Everyone just looked at him, they didn't find it as funny as he did. Robin continued on with his conversation.

"So anyway, this jar contains a disease that originated from a fever. It use to plague Jump City long ago, before any actual heroes were involved."

"Sounds like a bad plague." said Cyborg

"That's only the half of it." said Robin

"Whatever Mammoth is using it for, it can't be good. That's why we have to stop him!"

And with that, the Titans were off.

"He couldn't have gone far!"

Meanwhile, Mammoth was still running from the cops. Two cop cars were behind him. This was going to be a big fight. The Titans should be here any minute now. For now, he just had to stall for some time.

Mammoth ran and hid behind a bunch of trash bins, arm's flailing wildly. He was actually kind of scared, not of the Titans of course! The cops passed him and he appeared out of his hiding place. He checked the jar to make sure it was still safe. It was still safley in his tote bag.

Just when he was about to leave, the Titans showed up. Great, just what he needed!

"Well, well, looky here, if it isn't the Titans."

"Your going down Mammoth!" said Robin

"In your dreams, bird boy!"

Mammoth threw a dumpster at the boy wonder, Raven caught it with her telekinetic ability and Mammoth punched it, breaking it in two. Starfire tried her range of starbolts and Beastboy changed into a Wildebeest. Mammoth barley avoided the colision, giving Beastboy the perfect oportunity to strike. He jabbed his horns into Mammoth, knocking him over. Robin attacked him with his staff, and Cyborg with his sonic cannon.

The jar fell from his bag. Raven saved it by teleporting it. It was now safely in her hand.

"Are you going to go quietly Mammoth?" Robin asked

"Or are we gonna have to pound you some more?" said Beastboy

"No!" was all Mammoth could say, standing up and slinging Robin across the street. Starfire retaliated by sending more starbolts his way, but it still missed. Cyborg tried to fire his sonic cannon again, but this time Mammoth crushed it, making it ineffective. Beastboy he just punched and sent flying into the air. Raven was the last of the group.

Raven managed to restrain him by using two firing hose she saw lying on the ground. She made it tighter, until he was out of breath. Mammoth grunted and groaned. She waited for everyones signal. Robin managed to pick himself up and walk towards Mammoth.

He checked his Titans communicator. There was a screen playing. It was Gizmo from hour's before. He was stealing the berry Mort needed. Robin face palmed himself as he realized he should have checked his communicator hours ago.

"What happened Robin?" Raven asked

"I just realized we missed more evidence."

Raven looked at him, perplexed. What could they have missed? Raven looked at the screen and saw Gizmo stealing from the green house. Raven was now glaring at their leader. Robin just smiled sheepishly.

"Great, now we have another criminal on our hands."

"And that means more evidence is piling up." repeated Robin

"If Gizmo was at the green house, and Mammoth was at the museum, where could Jinx have gone?" asked Cyborg

"We don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out" said Robin

Just then, smoke appeared, engulfing Mammoth. The Titans couldn't see and were coughing. Raven felt someone snag the jar from her hand and she gasped. Suddenly the smoke disappeared and Mammoth was missing. The Titans were in trouble.

To be continued...

**(Author's Note: Man this was fun to write. Sorry it took so long to upload, but I wanted to take my time with updates. Also I was being a little lazy and procrastinating a little. I'm putting this on hold for now because I want to write another chapter for my Origin of Semos story, so for now, enjoy this. :)**


End file.
